


watch out boy she'll chew you up

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (and Steve), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 22: Makeouts</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch out boy she'll chew you up

"Kiss me,"

"Come again?" Sam glances down at her with what he's sure is the same expression he has when Steve or Natasha do some especially baffling and dumbass stunt, but Natasha doesn't take the time to explain, she just grabs him by the hands, backs up a couple of steps until she's against the wall of the alleyway, and tugs him down, her strength inexorable, until his mouth crashes against hers.

Almost immediately Sam shifts his head, something existing deep inside him that is unable to let a bad kiss happen, and changes the angle until their mouths fit together better. Natasha had let go of his hands to cup his face, to hold him in place, and Sam's freed hands rest hesitantly on her hips because despite her being the one to start all this, Sam's not the one to take liberties, especially with Natasha.

She laughs against his mouth, whispers, "Such a gentleman," and their next kiss is hotter, wetter, Sam dipping into it willingly as his focus narrows to:

Her lips beneath his, opening up easily to him, her tongue in his mouth, tasting him--

His hands on her waist, on the small of her back, sliding down to cup the swell of her ass--

Her breasts, high and round, pressed to his chest, so close that he's sure he can feel them through the layers of clothing--

The noises she feeds into his mouth as she devours him, and she tugs and tugs until he's pressing her into the wall--

It goes on: long, drawn out kisses, until Sam is dizzy with it, sucking her lower lip into his mouth, his tongue finding hers, and short, biting ones, tearing their mouths away only for their lips find the other's again and again. 

In their ears, Steve clears his throat in a way that only he can manage, no doubt giving voice to his exaggerated eyeroll, and says, "If you're quite finished, you two might wanna finish making your way to the extraction point."

Sam jumps, only just barely avoiding a shout that would bring their pursuers crashing down on them again, and very quickly puts a lot of space between Natasha and himself. Natasha just curls her lips into a smile that radiates smugness, steps away from the wall, straightens her shirt where it had ridden up-- where Sam had _pushed it up_ with eager, eager hands, and continues down the alleyway. Sam -- overheated, breathing harshly, lips burning, hard enough to drill holes -- trails behind her after a long moment of staring, resisting the urge to go in for round two.

It's Natasha who breaks the awkward -- well, he's not sure if Natasha does awkward but it's definitely awkward on his side -- silence, of course, just as they hit the main road and start heading south. 

"Well," she says, "We can safely say that that wasn't _your_ first kiss."

Sam gathers all his courage, and reaches out to take her hand. "You can never have too much practice though," he says over Steve's "Romanoff, I swear to god," and Natasha interlocks her fingers with his and says "Well, you're not wrong,".


End file.
